


1 Minute and 24 Seconds

by castiel_to_my_sherlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Sacrifice, Sad, Short, kiss, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_to_my_sherlock/pseuds/castiel_to_my_sherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they were safe. They thought the demons wouldn't find them. They were wrong and it cost them a life. A short fic for those seeking to rip their hearts out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Minute and 24 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains mild violence. It is short, only a chapter long although, if requested I will continue. I found this sad just writing it so be warned and please do not hesitate to tell me what you think.

7 minutes and 17 seconds since the angel’s blood was spilt. 1 minute and 24 seconds since the angel had taken his last loving look at his beloved hunter. 1 minute and 24 seconds since the hunter’s heart was shattered, never to be repaired, only plastered. 

Castiel lay on the floor, Dean bent close. The hunter’s hand covered the wound, the scarlet liquid trickling through his fingers. Sam’s grunts of exertion could be heard faintly in the background, fighting off the demons intent on ruining Dean’s last moment of near privacy with the angel. Castiel's hand lifted slowly, weakly, the angel blade   
that had pierced his stomach barely rising. 

“Do it, Dean, for me. I don’t want to go to heaven, n-not anymore. It’s a place of hypocrisy and c-corruption and we both know that when I get sent there, when my v-vessel gives in, they will never let me go. I want to go out on my own terms, y-you taught me the most important l-lessons I have ever learnt in all of my years w-walking the earth. You taught me how to think for myself, you taught me free will, you taught me l-love,” Cas stuttered, free hand covering the one placed against his stomach.

Dean stared wide-eyed at the silver blade, gleaming in the dimly lit room. His bright green eyes darkened as they connected with Castiel’s deep ocean blue ones. The blade shook as Castiel weakened. Dean’s calloused hand covered Cas’ smooth one and slipped the weapon from his grasp. The hunter leant in closer, his hair tickling the forehead of the doomed angel, the cursed angel. Castiel’s breaths came in quick, short pants as he found it increasingly difficult to control his vessel. Dean’s slow, even breaths   
fanned out over Cas’ cheeks as his eyes began to water. 

“No, Cas. You taught me love.” 

The space between them was closed as Dean leant in fully and touched their lips. Delicate at first, it became desperate. Dean’s hand moved from the wound to tangle in the ebony hair of his condemned lover. Castiel’s found their way to Dean and skimmed his lower back as they moved to clutch his shoulder blades. The tears came then, a salty waterfall made out of crystalline droplets. Cas shed a tear, not for himself but for Dean. He pulled away, moving a hand to the stubble on Dean’s chin, wiping away the tears that had made it that far.

“I love y-you,” Cas whispered, taking the angel blade in Dean’s other and guiding it to his heart.

“I-I think…” Dean trailed off, choking back sobs.

Cas smiled a sad smile, and pulled the angel blade closer. 

“I love you too,” Dean whimpered and slid the blade into the angel’s heart, slipping his fingers from his hair. 

The knife pierced his flesh and Cas looked deep into Dean's eyes, an unspoken ‘thank you’ being clearly communicated. Dean stole one last look at his sapphire eyes before they became pools of brilliant white light. It emanated from his mouth too, almost blinding Dean, but how could he look away? He had to bear witness to the passing of his friend, his guardian angel, his soul mate. The light became brighter, filling the cabin that they had hidden in, turning the demons into ash. One last act of loyalty to the Winchester’s and one last act of love to Dean. 

Scorched angel wings and an empty, dead vessel were all that was left of Cas. The blackened wood showed the once mighty angel wings that Castiel had owned, reduced to cinders. Sam was spread on the floor, covered in blood, both the demon’s and his own. Dean lay across the body once occupied by the greatest, man, angel, being, he had ever known. His cries were loud, heart wrenching ones that were so private, full of such raw emotion that Sam couldn’t bear to listen. 

1 minute and 24 seconds the hunter lay, his shoulders shaking. For 1 minute and 24 seconds, the angel was dead. For many more minutes and seconds, the angel stayed dead.


End file.
